NeoGermanys Gundam Fighter Called Schwartz Bruder
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: who is this new girl and why dose she recognise schwartz from some were could it be posebel that they knew each other when she was little. and now there is some one new in this,NeoIerland! chapters18 are up and its the end of the story, im finally done.
1. chapter1 neogermanys gundam fighter call...

Disclaimer: I do not own g gundam or any of the characters that are in it with the exception of the characters that I have made up. Thanks  
Chapter1 Neo-Germanys gundam fighter called Schwartz Bruder  
That day we arrived in Berlin, Germany I and my crew Josh, Jimmy, and Thurman, were being watched by only god knows who, but I had an idea who it may have been, neo-Germanys fighter. Well, maybe it was because we were from Neo-England. I was our nation's gundam fighter. My name is Cloy O'Connell.  
We had heard about Neo-Germanys fighter, Schwarz Bruder. He had the skills of a ninja, the shadow warriors. It was said that he could appear and disappear at will, even inside his gundam. He had beaten every fighter that had challenged him to date. No one had ever seen his face though, he always wore a mask. Why does he wear that mask? Wondered Cloy.  
  
One of my crew members asked me, "Does his mask make you nervous, Cloy?"  
  
Cloy replied with a sly grin, "No, it will be all the more glorious to defeat him." She didn't want to admit to being a little nervous in front of her crew. It wasn't that Schwarz was undefeated that bothered her. It was that no one had ever seen his face. From the sound of his voice, she imagined that he was a handsome man beneath the mask. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she decided to get something to eat. She looked over to her crew and said to jimmy, who was driving, why don't we go find a good place to eat around here."  
As Cloy walked the streets that night after dinner, she saw a figure ahead of her. When she stepped closer, it seemed to get farther and farther away. All of a sudden the figure turned around; it was wearing a red, yellow, and black mask and a trench coat with a band of spikes sewn over each shoulder. As she stood there paralyzed, she thought, "That has to be Schwarz! Only he wears a mask like that."  
  
Then he said, "Neo-England, right?"  
  
Cloy's heart jumped into her throat when he said that and her eyes widened in surprise. All she could do was nod her head once. He had a deep, brilliant voice; she knew that she had heard that voice before, but where?  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and continued, "Well? Are you going to challenge me? I'm waiting." The earth around him began to move as his Gundam rose from the ground.  
  
While the fight was under way he had kicked me in the ribs, I had never before been kicked that hard by anyone. He got me in his finishing move, before I knew it he had me on my back with both of his Spiegel blades at my gundams throat. But on the other hand both of my gundams legs were in his back ready to sever hid gundams spinal cord if he tried anything,  
  
The fight turned out to be a draw. He was impressed; no one had ever drawn with him before. I was grasping my side as I jumped out of my gundam after the gundam fight. he asked me if I was alright, and if I needed help back to were I was staying. Even though a lot of roomers were spread about him being mean and ruthless, but to despite that he was very nice. Well it's seemed to girls he was nice. Then he told me his name, it was Schwartz Bruder. I guess from then on we were kind of like unlikely ales.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
ok guys listen up it was brought to my attention that this story isn't answering the questions that it should so with the help of a new friend I made on here (ColREHogan ) I made this chapter better and I hope to make the others better too well that's all for now bye. 


	2. chapter2 who is he? this man called Schw...

Disclaimer: I don't own g gundam or anything (sigh) oh well wish I did though. But this is one of my own stories ok so on to it then.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter2 Who is he? This man called Schwartz Bruder  
  
We talked for an hour or so. When we talked it was like I was talking to some one I knew. He asked what I did besides gundam fighting I told him I kick boxed and that I'm partnered up with the famous chibodee crocket, he then said "well, you really have grown up" I asked what and he just said nothing. Well by this time I was feeling a little weak.  
  
I almost collapsed, that is I would have if Schwartz wouldn't have caught me. He said that this time I had no choice, he was taking me back to my crew wither I liked it or not. I didn't resist or ague, I couldn't I was way too weak to and I didn't want to make my condition worse than it was. As she tried to find some resin to say no, her eyes meat with Schwartz's. She thought that his eyes resembled a guy's that she once knew but she couldn't put her finger on whom.  
  
It bothered her not knowing who he really was. She could have sworn that she had seen him some were before, but with that mask it was too hard to tell. She immediately cleared her head of all the thoughts she was thinking about him. She thought that they were only childish feelings that she had not yet gotten rid of. But she couldn't help but feel almost comfortable around him and she didn't know why.  
  
As we got back I could see that only Thurman was there, I was glad because I had taught him how to diagnose things and treat them as well. I mean after all I couldn't at least not in my condition. It was also raining very hard, so Schwartz tried to get me out of the rain as fast as possible.  
  
When I got in Thurman grabbed as fast as he could and got me in to bed. In the confusion Thurman didn't see Schwartz, and before he could Schwartz left. He only stayed long enough to see that I was alright. When Thurman was done he told me that he didn't see anything wrong.  
  
Then he asked me, "well, is as bad as everyone said he is?" "Who?" I asked "neo-Germanys gundam fighter." "Oh no" I said. Then he told me to go see a doctor about my side, even though he didn't see anything that still didn't mean that I was ok. I just said whatever and left.  
  
While I was walking the streets of Berlin I saw a few things I hadn't during the gundam fight. A few of the buildings were destroyed, "most likely from past fights" I thought to my self. Sooner or later I found myself in the nearby park with a very bad pain in my shoulder, almost compelling me to do something, to kill Schwartz Bruder for some resin. But why, it seemed like that this pain was trying to keep me from getting too close to Schwartz. As I looked up I saw a gloved hand down waiting for me to grab it for some help.  
  
When I looked up some more I saw it belonged to Schwartz, he said, "you shouldn't be out here." I thought to myself "why is he doing this, why is he helping me. I mean after all neo-Germany and neo- England were enemies." As I took his hand I felt this shot of pain go through my back and shoulder, I passed out from it.  
***  
  
While I was out I had a strange dream it was about where I lived while my grandpa trained me for the first time. It was in the neo- Japan colony in space. We lived next to a family called kasshu. Dr. kasshu had 2 sons, one 8 years older than the other, it was funny cause I had a major league crush on the older one. I can remember there names too. They were domon, and kyoji. Kyoji was the oldest, and the cutest in my eyes.  
  
But anyway it was a dream about a day I was training with my gramps; domon, kyoji, and domon's girlfriend were there to watch. They saw how high I could jump, and were impressed. Then gramps showed me a gift that he had gotten me. He told me it was mine since I had been training so hard. He also said "just don't tell your mother she'll beat me to death for giving you this."  
  
I just said ok than, as I stared up at the tall thing under the sheet. Kyoji then came over and asked "so what is it?" and my gramps whispered something in his ear and then he said "oh really! Well then she must have done some great task to get this." And my grandpa said "no she just amassed me with her abilities." Then kyoji said "oh well I'll want to hear about this." Just as he said that, the sheet came flying down reviling a semi-pro gundam. I almost fell over that is if kyoji wouldn't have caught me. My grandpa said "it's called Neros-Wolf gundam. Or you can always call it what ever you want."  
  
I said "no I love the name it fits the gundam." Then kyoji asked "so are you going to try it out or what?" he had to say it because domon and rain were still getting over the shock. So I asked gramps if it was ok and he said it was ok. So I got in and yelled "rise Neros- Wolf gundam!" the gundam then activated. The Mobile Trace System suit came over my body.  
  
It hurt the first time I put it on, but that was to be expected. My suit was like my gramps only not. The torso of my body was covered with a design like the neo-England national flag. But my arms and legs were covered with a design like that of a wolf's. The arms and legs also had various star constellations on them. I loved my suit and I never changed it.  
  
As I got out of my gundam a telegram came for I and my gramps. Kyoji brought it over, my gramps read it and asked kyoji to give it to me to read and if I ran off to please fallow me. He said ok. After I read it my eyes began to water with tears then I ran toward the forest. Some how kyoji was able to keep up with me. When I stopped and sat down he came up and sat next to me.  
  
I couldn't control it anymore I just began to cry and kyoji sat there and held me till I felt better. As he looked down at the telegram it said "sorry honey but I have to cut your training short for now, I and your father need you back here in neo-England. With love your mother." He looked at it and said "I'm sorry but I hope you get to come back soon and I hope I get to see you again some day more powerful than you are now."  
  
***  
  
When I came to, little by little, I was in the hall of our hotel that we were staying in. Thurman was not there now, witch was good, cause I didn't want him to see me like this after he had warned me and all. I could tell that my feet were not touching the ground for I knew very well that I was too weak to walk let alone stand. That's when I noticed that I was being carried to my bed my Schwartz Bruder.  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
sorry the first on was so short but im trying so this is 2 of 7 I only have 5 chapters left till im done so read and review and tell me how you like it so far and if you suggest some things I might be able to squeeze them in the next couple chapters thanks. 


	3. chapter3 the strange truth

Disclaimer: I don't own g gundam. nor any of the characters.(accepted the one's I have made up on my own.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter3 the strange truth  
  
As he laid me in my bed, I looked over at the reflection in the window. I was a little ashamed at what I saw, just as I though that I snapped my self back to reality thinking "if he hadn't of thought you were worth it, then he wouldn't have helped you."  
  
When he went left the room, to turn the heat on. I noticed that I was frozen to the bone. You could even see my breath I was so cold. At this point, I was alive, dead; continuous, and unconscious all at the same time. I think he could tell, that's why he stayed by me until my crew came.  
  
When he took out his pocket watch, to see what time it was, I asked "what time is it?" Slowly he said "12:30" as it he was surprised I was still alive. Then I asked "why did you stay?" While looking out the window he said "guilt, concern maybe a little of both, after all I did kick you kind of hard." I think it was concern more than guilt. That's when I began to tell him that I doubted he was to blame for this pain in my shoulder. I told him that it began in the shoulder blade area and slowly worked it's way down through my arm and back.  
  
As I said all this I could tell that he was very concerned about what I was saying. Then he interrupted me and said "there's only one thing I think it could be." He wouldn't tell me what all he said was, "lift up your shirt in the back so I can check your shoulder." when he was done he went to the window, I could tell he was thinking about something very deeply, I say the look on his face, well eyes, and I knew it couldn't be good. Just as I was about to ask him what it was, Josh (a different josh) bursts in with a dead expression on his face, that's when Schwartz left the room to talk to him.  
  
He asked josh if he had taken care of some guy but I couldn't hear the name. He said "yes, but" that kind of got me a little nervous. The rest of the conversation, I couldn't hear, but I knew it was about me one way or another.  
  
I sat back ageist the end of the bed I was on and I began to daydream. I thought about when I was up in the colonies and how much of a friend kyoji was to me even though he was at lest about 10 years older than I was. He still treated me as if I were his age. He often said I was growing up too fast and that I should slow down and enjoy my childe hood years. I just simply told him to remember that I was one of those kids that had there name down on a list of future fighters. And that I never knew why. But in any case I had to grow up because by age 18 I would be in the 13th gundam fight representing my nation of neo-England. I guess I really had no choice but to grow up.  
  
As I came out of my daydream I over heard Schwartz send josh off again to take care of some thing. And I thought to my self "what happened?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ I think this one might be alittle short too but don't worry im currently working on a fan fic about chibodee and how he meats this girl that needs his help more than he thinks so watch out for that one cause it's on the way that's all for now. 


	4. chapter4 what happend?

Disclaimer: I don't own g gundam est..... so you know all this so on to the story. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When he came back in Josh was gone. Then Schwartz said, "We need to get you to Domon and Rain!" I asked why. He just said sternly "don't ask questions we just have to go now." I just looked at him with a confused look. I was wondering what it could be that is so bad that we would have to go see Rain in such a hurry. As we walked out to the curb his Core Lander came speeding up. All of a sudden I had that pain in my shoulder again, but this time it was much worse, I almost couldn't control it. I dropped down on my knees on the ground and my whole body went num. I told Schwartz to get a way before I did something, but he just said "no, I'm staying hear to help you." I couldn't control it anymore. Then everything to me went black. I could hear Schwartz yell in pain a couple times, maybe once or twice. What was really surprising to me was that at one point I could see what was going on, only it felt like a dream. The one you can't wake up from. I could see I was in my gundam and I could see Schwartz. I tried to hold myself back so that he could win, but before I could my gundam punched his gundam in the cockpit. It had a very devastating effect; on top of that I accidentally saw who he really was. I don't remember that part though. He had to get out of his gundam and into mine to knock me out, so that he could get me some medical attention.  
  
I was out for a long time, I guess that showed that Schwartz knew what he was doing when hr hit that pressure point on my neck. But when I finally came to I saw Rain looking over me, saying she's alright now. I heard Domon say "well Schwartz looks like you got her hear just in time. If you or would have waited any longer they would have taken over." Then I heard Schwartz say "well they did take over before I could knock her out but at lest they didn't completely take over." I looked toward Schwartz voice and I saw his arm was in a sling. Then I asked him "hay Schwartz why is your arm in a sling?" he told me that before he could knock me out I had dislocated his shoulder five times, that is under the influence of dg cells .I just looked at him wondering how I got dg cells. Then I asked him "what happened before I punched your gundam's cockpit?" all that he said was "talk, that's all. He knew that I knew he was lying. Then he gave me that just trust me look. Then he said to me "come on, I'll take you back to your apartment." So we got into his Core Lander and we had to be going at lest 50 mph when we took of but I paid no never mind to it. That's when I noticed we were going in the wrong direction.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Well sorry these chapters are turning out to be so short but I want each one to be a cliff hanger. But anyway well get to the conclusion soon enough I just wana thank my best friend Rebecca and her boyfriend for giving me so much inspiration for a story *thanks!* And if ya can please read and review and give me some ideas for the next chapters so that they can be longer thanks. 


	5. chapter5 the training begins

Disclaimer: I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks.  
  
(Well im gona be taking these chapters in a different direction I hope it makes it better, if you don't like it this way then please R+R and tell me. Thanks)  
  
************************************************************************ Cloy: hi im here in my computer room telling this story and look who came to join me. Schwartz: hi ya Cloy: well a lot of people have asked if I and Schwartz are in love in this fic and well. Schwartz/cloy: you take it the way you read it Cloy: you see if you read it and think we're in love than that's just fine. For all you guy's know we may be so ya never know but this chapter is called the training begins and just by it's name I bet you can tell what's gona be going on. Schwartz:*putt's arm around cloy*hay I never said I didn't like her like that. Cloy:*leans against Schwartz* ya you see. I hope you like this chapter. ~*hmm I wonder who he really is I wonder if I do know him from my past oh well I'll find out soon enough*~ he he I have and idea but I think im gona have to save it for the next chapter. Schwartz: oh and just so ya know the only one's here are me and her telling this story. Schwartz: but wait a minuet how did you know I was lying in that last chapter? Cloy: because you can't look me strait in the eye when you're lying. Schwartz: oh Cloy: what did happen before I punched your gundam in the cockpit? Schwartz: *face turns a little red under his mask* oh it was nothing really. Cloy: oh but I will find out one way or another.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter5 The training begins.  
  
Well I got a little nervous, but before I could get the words out of my mouth he said, "Wondering were we're going hu?" "well just a little, I mean it's not like your gona kill me" I replied. He told me that we were going to a quiet, secluded, isolated spot se we can talk and train. "TRAIN?!" I said "yes train" he said calmly. I asked "but for what?" he said "just trust me for now, I'll explain every thing when we get there."  
  
Our eye's met and I felt the strongest sensation of tranquility I had ever felt in my life. At that moment I knew I could trust him. He had the most warm, sensitive, caring, and concerned eye's I had ever seen in my life, they were kind of like kyoji's. So reluctantly I said "well, alright." "Good" he said. "I have everything that we'll need" "oh like what?" I asked, "oh like swords, wrist splints . medical kits." All I said was "gee thanks that really helps my self esteem." He just smiled and said sorry.  
  
When we got to were we were going it had been about two hours. After we had set up camp and got some diner started I heard him say, "It'll be night soon, we won't get any gundam training done today." That's when he threw me a sword; I unsheathed it and said "well you don't take anything too lightly do you?" then he said sit down and I asked why and he said well you do want to know why I have to train right." Well I sat down and he began to tell me about how when he was trying to help me with the dg cells, he could sense in my fists that I had a lot of emotion waiting to come through and all I needed was a little push. That night all we did was practice defense. All I did was stand in one spot blindfolded and I had to use my other senses to find him before he attacked me. And If I couldn't find him before he attacked then I had to find were he was attacking from and stop him before he hit me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloy: well that was interesting. Schwartz: yeah well I thought you could stop that last attack. Cloy: yeah so did I oww. Schwartz I have a question Schwartz: yeah Cloy: was that the only resin you wanted to train me and in the forest of all places Schwartz: uh *face turns alittle red again* Cloy: Schwartz Schwartz: uh yeah that was the only resin. At the time. Cloy: ok well anyway the next chapter is called why kill Schwartz? Master Asia appears. Schwartz: hay cloy do you know why he wanted to kidnap me in the first place. Cloy: yeah you know too much about the dark gundam as do I as well and he wanted to get both of us acutely now that I think about it. Schwartz: well I'll make sure that he doesn't do that to you. Cloy: thanks Schwartz but you do know I can take care of my self. Schwartz: yeah I know but what if you're knocked out or unconscious or tranquilized? Hmm. Cloy: well I guess that could count as a resin for you to have to protect me I guess. Schwartz: you guess? Cloy: *leans agents Schwartz* yeah I guess. But nothing like that could happen now could it. *Boom* Master Asia: ah ha now I have you both Schwartz: well I guess we spoke too soon. Oh well but I have to fight master and make sure his minions don't get cloy. Chibodee: hay buddy need any help? Schwartz: *with cloy in his arms* were did you come from? Chibodee: well she's my partner right I gota help when it's needed. You just get outa here with her while I take care of master. Schwartz:*with cloy still in his arms unconscious* ok thanks. Rise shadow gundam! Chibodee: well I think I should go the same. Maxter! *** *about two hours later*  
  
Cloy:*finally waking up and with her head in schwartz's lap* ow what happened? Wait don't tell me I had to open my big mouth right Schwartz: uh huh. Cloy: ok well I guess that's all for now. But I do have a splitting head ache now. Schwartz: *begins to massage cloy's temples* how's this? Cloy: hmm better thanks. Ok bye for now and don't for git to check out the next chapter. ************************************************************************  
  
well how's this go ahead and tell me what cha think. Im kinda new at doing it this way so I really wnant to know your opinion oh and watch out for that fic about chibodee and that girl I did git some questions about that and first of all the one this girl is running from is ulubey (surprise surprise shock shock) and I and Schwartz I think might be in it as well so if you have any more questions about that I'll answer them as best as I can with out spoiling anything. Ok thanks 


	6. chapter6 why kill schwartz? master asia ...

Ur Disclaimer: I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks.  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cloy: well that last time I was here to write was interesting. Schwartz: yes I agree, you know that's master Asia is beginning to become a pest. Cloy: yeah who sent him after us anyway? Schwartz: oh uh I think that was Wong. Cloy: oh he will pay dearly, all I want is 5 minutes in a room with him and I'll show him how much I hate him *cracking knuckles* Schwartz: well in your current condition I really don't think that would be wise. Cloy: oh fine let's just get on with the story. Schwartz: yeah this chapter is called chapter6 why kill Schwartz?! Master Asia appears  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter6 why kill Schwartz?! Master Asia appears  
  
I guess you could say I lost a lot. Schwartz had to help me back to the camp site and dress my wounds I had from slamming up against the trees. That night we didn't do much and had a little fun because the next three weeks would be nothing but training.  
  
By the Friday of the third week, after one of the training sessions with the swords he said "I think your ready." "Ready for what" I asked. "Master Asia" "he said oh really, how" I asked. Just trust me he said.  
  
Just then we were attacked by the death army mobile suits. Schwartz said "now is a good time to show you what I mean." So we called for our gundams and began to fight off the death army.  
  
It seemed they were trying to separate Schwartz and me, and they succeeded. I couldn't move from all the rope beams coming from me.  
  
That's when master Asia appeared and challenged Schwartz to a gundam fight match. Master Asia began to go on the attack, and began to really beat Schwartz up. There was nothing I could do about it.  
  
Then I heard Schwartz say "remember your training." Then out of no ware a king of heats 4711 crest on my left hand began to glow a brilliant red. Then that's when master Asia and Schwartz knew I was the one.  
  
All the rope beams left me and I began to let all my rage out on master. He thought he had me but I showed him. After I was down with him I really didn't think he was going to mess with me anymore.  
  
I helped Schwartz out of his gundam and helped him to the camp. I dressed his wounds; I thought to my self "hmm funny, he was the one taking care of me last night."  
That night we were lying around trying to figure out how to get passed all the death army pilots. When I took out my pocket watch to see what time it was Schwartz asked "what time is it." 12:30 I said sound familiar. He just looked away and said "so what's up with that watch anyway.  
  
I told him that my brother gave it to me when I was 10 it's very special to me.  
  
*** (the next morning)  
  
The next morning we found out how much trouble we were in. we couldn't call for our core landers. Our gundams were off line, we couldn't use them for a while, we were stuck.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cloy: well I didn't feel like ending in this chapter so you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see how it ends. Schwartz: yeah sorry were just lazy tonight. Cloy: check out the last chapter called chapter7 friends to the biter sweet end. Both: ok see you soon  
  
********************************************************************** R+R please I need ideas im running dry here. Ok thanks 


	7. Chapter7 Friends to the bitter sweet end

Ur Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks.

***********************************************************************

Schwartz: hay welcome back well unfortunately im here all alone for now but I think cloy will be back by the end of this one. Ok well let's get on to it. This chapter is called chapter7 friends to the biter sweet end. And this one a new fighter appears oh and just so you know he's from neo-Ireland and he's a personal friend of mine ok on to it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter7 friends to the biter sweet end

 Just then we were attacked by the death pilots. It seemed they would stop at nothing to capture Schwartz. I made sure that didn't happen. We thought we had beaten them all, so I took out my watch and one of the pilots that were left destroyed it. (Which he regretted in 5 secants) 

If we were able to call our gundams, Schwartz would have to set on the side lines. He had lost too much blood and was too weak to fight. 

I was able to repair my core lander at lest, and again the death army attacked, it was like clock work. They knew exactly when to attack. But by my self I held them off. I told Schwartz to leave with my sore lander but again he refused.

Then out of no where he was attacked by master Asia, he made me a deal, if I where to accept his challenge to a gundam fight match, and win, then I would get Schwarz back. But if I lost then not only would he get Schwarz but he would get me as well. 

He tied Schwarz down to a tree and started the gundam fight."Gundam fight, Ready!" master called out. "GO!"I yelled. We where engaged in a fierce match but I held my own. For a while I felt like   I was being watched. When I looked down to see if Schwarz was still down where he was, he was gone. Master Asia hadn't noticed. I kept him from seeing the empty tree the whole match. 

Then I got him in my finishing move, called Wolf-Fang Fist. My Crest shined brightly as I powered up for the technique. I was able to catch him off guard and grasp his head section in my hand.  I closed my fist but it didn't destroy his head, I didn't know why and I didn't care. The match was over and I won, now I had to find Schwarz. 

I followed what looked to be foot prints; I followed them all the way to a camp where I found Schwarz laying on a blanket close to the fire. 

Just then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, "Do I dare look?" she asked her self. 

***************************************************************************************************************

Cloy: well looks like Schwarz is safe but what is going on with Cloy? And who is behind her?

Schwarz: oh you know who it is.

Cloy: yeah but they don't know, don't spoil it

Schwarz: oh alright *Put arms around Cloy*

Cloy: well the next chapter is chapter 8 new friends, old memories, see ya.   

***************************************************************************************************************

please R+R I need ideas here!


	8. Chapter8 New friends, Old memories

Ur Disclaimer:  I don't own g gundam and all that stuff to it but I do lay clam to the characters that I came up with thanks.

**********************************************************************

Chapter8 New Friends, Old Memories

Cloy looked behind her to see a young man in a mask holding on to her shoulders. She tried not to scream or anything but that proved to be futile, she screamed bloody murder and woke Schwarz up. He looked over to her keeping away from the masked man that stood in front of her. 

"Don't worry Cloy, this is a friend of mine, this is Patrick O'Rioly" he said trying to get her to calm down. "He is the fighter of neo-Ireland, he and I are friends. You have nothing to worry about."

She gulped and said "um ok." She slowly mad her way over to Schwarz and sat by him. She was more at ease when she as around Schwarz then with this man. But she could have sworn she had seen his smoky gray eyes before. Like she knew this man, even though he was a masked man.

"Excuse me but I don't men to be rude but I think that I should start thinking about getting back to my crew, they may think im dead or something like that." She said to Patrick. 

He looked at her skeptically and said "I don't want you to go. I have this bad feeling that if you do something will happen."

"Well I have to tell them where I am!" she said getting a little frustrated,

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll tell them for you." He said looking away then up to the sky. 

She spent a while trying to prove her point but he was too much like Schwarz, he was too thick headed to listen to a single thing she said so she just plainly said "Fine." And completely sat next to Schwarz. Knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon right now she didn't bother to be too alert, only alert enough to be ready if anything happened.

"Good" he said then added under his breath, "I'm responsible for you in more way then one." 

She heard him and asked "what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," he replied and got up. "Shall we be going." He asked. 

"Yes we really should be getting out of this place." Schwarz agreed. 

She nodded her head, Schwarz got up and said "I should be fine, thank you old friend." 

She walked back to a core lander with Schwarz, she got in and so did he and he closed the canopy and said. "You have nothing to worry about with Patrick, he is a very good person and if I can trust him I think you can."

She shook her head and said "It's not that, it's that I think I have seen him some where before, but I can't place it" 

"Well I wouldn't worry about it if I where you." Schwarz replied and started his core lander off for Berlin. 

*** (a little while latter)

A little while later Schwarz was saying goodbye to Cloy as she walked up to her flat she was staying in until she left nee-Germany.

She walked in and the first thing she saw was the bight and shining faces of her crew, RIIIGGGHHHHTTT!!!! 

"CLOY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Thurman asked in an annoyed loud tone. 

"Yea' we have been worried sick about you." Jimmy agreed. 

"You could have been killed you know." Josh added. 

"I know I know," she said then began to explain what happened. Once they knew what had happened they took her out to dinner to celebrate her victory against master Asia. 

They sat there and laughed about a few things. "Hay Josh, if we had nine flutes you know how many dead body's that would be?" Cloy asked knowing that he would get it, all it was, was band hummer, making fun of the flute section. 

"That would be like eight dead bodies" he replied, they all laughed and then Jimmy asked "Hay Cloy, how many saxophone players dose it take to change a light bulb?" 

"Oh now your treading on thin ice man." She replied seeing how her and Thurman where both Saxophone players. "But anyway how many smart guy?" she asked 

"Five, one to do it and the others to gripe about how better Kenny g would do It." he replied, they all laughed at that then Cloy asked "ok how many trumpet players dose it take to change a light bulb?" 

"How many?" Josh asked. 

"Five, one to do it and the others to gripe about how better they would do it." She replied. They all laughed again knowing it was as true as the day was long. 

"Ok, Ok, I have one." Josh said "how many Oboe players dose it take to change a light bulb?" Thurman just started at her and said "oh your bad, you know that I changed over from sax to Oboe." 

How many?" Jimmy asked ignoring Thurman. 

"One, but he'll go through a whole box of bulbs before he finds out that you cant just push them in." she replied. They all laughed the hardest at that one, with the exception of Thurman. They all just said, "oh we're just messing with you buddy." He just laughed sarcastically and said "why don't we get going."

*** (after wards.) 

Cloy was walking along the streets when she noticed a figure on top of the building she had just passed. She thought for a moment and jumped up to the top. There she found Schwarz Bruder watching over her from afar. 

She came up from behind him trying to see if she could sneak up on him, though she doubted it. As soon as she got within two steps of him he asked "so your still here?" 

She swung around and landed on the edge of the building right in front of him and asked "how'd you know I was there?" 

 "That's my secret." He replied looking at her. "So where you headed after you leave?"

"I'm not sure, maybe over to Neo-France or Neo-America to meat up with Chibodee. He's been wanting to talk with me about something so I guess I better go talk to him." she replied.

"Well good luck in the gundam fights." He said extending his hand to her. She took his hand and shook it firmly and said "you too." 

He went to leave, when he did he threw her a small package and said "that's for you, I felt a little guilty when your pocket watch was destroyed so I got you another." Then with that he disappeared.

She opened it to look at the new watch, when she did it had a wolf on a rocky cliff howling at the moon as a design on the front cover.  She smiled as she turned it over in her hand and saw an inscription on the back. It was a saying from her favorite story. 'live strong honey and I shall see you soon again some day, you can count on that.'

She smiled and looked up at the sky and said "I will see you again as well, Schwarz Bruder." She then started to walk back to the flat to start packing. As she did she started singing the song The Bloody Red Baron of Germany.

***************************************************************************************************************

well that's it, if you want me to continue this and make up another story tell me, R+R, ok. Tell me how you like it, but other then that this is the last chapter I will post of this story. 


End file.
